callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The M1911A1 is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested and used for over 90 years, until it was largely replaced by the M9. However, special operations still use Kimber and Springfield Armory 1911A1s. The 1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Colt still produces the same design that was used during WWI. Now, dozens of mainstream manufacturers produce several variants in every major caliber. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911A1 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last stand option. Also good for quick magazine users who ran out of ammo and is in need of a side arm Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M1911A1 has a seven-round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but is also known to appear in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty. In multiplayer, it has an eight-round magazine, less than the USP .45, but does the same damage, has almost the same range, has slightly less recoil, and has higher hip accuracy. Still, it is generally regarded as the worst pistol in the game, but not by a significant margin. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911A1 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911A1 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The silver plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The usage of the M in the weapon's title is technically incorrect in Call of Duty 4. "M1911" is a specific model that was purchased from Colt by the military. The general design itself is simply called the "1911". In fact, this is what the pistol was trademarked as prior to the military using it. Because the pistol in Call of Duty 4 is designed as a 1911A1 but not actually a designated M1911, it would have been more correct to call it the 1911A1 without the "M". M1911 refers only to the M9's predecessor which was marketed by Colt. The variant of the 1911A1 that appears in Call of Duty 4 resembles a Springfield Armory TRP 1911A1. The in-game 1911A1 possesses a stainless barrel and bushing, Novak sights, and a match grade trigger; all of these are features associated with SA Pro 1911A1s. However, the ability to accept a suppressor suggests it is a MEU(SOC) pistol, which would make the most sense in the context of the game. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. The M1911A1 is the default last stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911A1s, which held 7 rounds. 8 round magazines were not made until decades later, in the 1980s. (Note: It could be 7 rounds in the magazine and one round chambered. There are only a few weapons in World War II that do this. However, it will still have 8 rounds after unloaded reloads, so this is impossible.) Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. This is a bit unfair, the M1911A1 is exactly the same as the other non-magnum pistols except for reload times. However, the Nambu is superior because it has better reload times. In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Trivia *The M1911 and the STG-44 are the only weapons to appear in every Call of Duty title (so far). *The M1911 was first designed exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Call of Duty 4, every single time during a cinematic, it uses the Desert Eagle firing sound, likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sounds would be unable to generate. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Weapons